Opposite Antithesis
by Fentus
Summary: AU Antithesis. The direct or exact opposite, a direct contrast. Dark & Krad. Dai & Sato. Hikari & Niwa. Hunter & Thief. All Antitheses of each other…but what if one of these relationships were switched? ONESHOT


**This is my first DNAngel fic. I know I should be trying to work on my other fic, but I can't work on it more unless I get help…Sorry, not your problem. This can be considered a oneshot fic but I would like to continue this. If I get a lot of good reviews I would try to keep going with this story.**

**This will be cryptic, confusing, and quite shocking at the end so enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Dark, Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke or any other character from DNAngel. I only own the plot for this story, so no stealing.**

* * *

"Daisuke! Hurry before he shows up!" 

The young, red haired Niwa cast a quick glance behind him at his symbiotes word of warning.

It was another challenge the thief had come up with. Daisuke had to get in and grab the artwork to be stolen tonight, and if he is seen by anyone or changes into the Thief, he would have to let his perverted symbiote do whatever he wanted for the next week…And with that mind of his, anything can happen to rune the innocent little Niwa's life.

This challenge seemed oddly familiar to what happened on one of his early escapades with the Phantom thief. Which ended up with the legendary Phantom Thief getting a date with the secret love of his life, Risa.

'There is the room', Daisuke sighed in relief cutting off the memory, when the hall widened into the exhibition chamber where the artwork, an carved sapphire necklace in the shape of a rose known as Natures Dream, sat innocently in the exhibit, practically begging to be stolen.

The Thief shifted quickly in his mind, He spoke in complete seriousness and slight fear "Daisuke, we need to leave. Now! They're here!"

Daisuke whirled around at the sound of fast footfalls coming down the hallway toward them. Daisuke decided to end this and gave control over to the thief. Daisuke's hair lengthened slightly and changed color with the takeover. The Phantom thief called out of his familiar, With, who changed immediately into his wings as the thief grabbed the necklace from the display and prepared to takeoff.

He was halted immediately by a cold, emotionless voice behind him. "I don't think you should be leaving yet." A cocky grin spread across the thief's lips as he turned to address who was behind him. The commander, Satoshi Hiwatari formerly Hikari, had arrived, and with him, the Hunter. "Hey there, Creepy boy. Don't you have something more important to be doing right now besides come all the way here to see me? I'm flattered."

The grin became an all out smile. His little comment seemed to have angered the 14 year old bluenette, as he was staring at his prey with narrowed, icy blue eyes. He was about to make a comeback when his eyes widened in fear and he gasped. He grabbed his chest and started panting as he collapsed to his knees. 'He' was forcing his way out.

Satoshi panted and tried his hardest to keep the psychotic hunter from emerging, but he was losing. The commander gave one final yell of pain as his hair lengthened and changed color. Black wings, as dark as midnight burst from his back and he changed in to the Hunter. The Phantom thief's shortish blonde hair whipped in the wind his opposite created with his emergence, his gold eyes narrowing in disgust at the display of cruelty towards the young tortured tamer.

The Black wings on the hunters back flared open and his long Purple hair held back in a tight ponytail swayed behind him as he locked his insane, purple eyed onto the lively, golden eyes of the white winged Phantom Thief, Krad.

A cold, dangerous smile spread across his handsome face as he reached into his black trenchcoat for a midnight black feather. "Good to see you again, Krad."

Gold eyes narrowed even more, and white wings bristled at the cold, silky tone in his hunters voice as he reached in his skintight, white thieving outfit for his own snow white feather. "Dark. It has been awhile. Must you hurt your Tamer like that every time you want to see me?" he replied in a sarcastic yet almost seductive voice.

Dark just smirked as he started gathering power into the feather in his hand, making it glow an eerie bluish purple color, preparing to start the fight. Krad continued pumped magic into his own feather; making is shimmer and glow in a whitish gold light.

Both feathers are launched at each other at the same time.

The fighting had begun again.

* * *

SHOCKER! R and R everyone. If you are confused, curious, or just bored give me a review for your tease ;p 


End file.
